1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns apparatus for remotely monitoring movements of large animals.
2. Prior Art
It is known art to suspend a thread above the ground so that the next animal passing reveals its presence by breaking the thread. It is also known art to anchor one end of a trip string to the start button of a stop watch thereby recording the time of day of passage.
However, these techniques do not record the path of travel across a long course since the line breaks where it is weakest rather than at the point of crossing. Often the broken ends recoil leaving the direction of travel uncertain as well. In addition stop watches are costly due to the limited volume of manufacture.